Ppr episode 54: The Destination Reached
Previously on paw patrol rebooted, Jay and Marshall smashed the crystals that held their friends in the digiverse. They freed everyone but nadakhani has grown at his strongest state. Will they be able to stop them? They all land on the ground Zuma: so where is nadakhani Zane: he won't be around here Ryder: where could he possibly be Kai: we could try the abandoned pirate ship Rocky: oo I remember that place They jump up and do airjitzu They land on the pirate ship Chase: look a portal Cody: mike, it's for you and me Marshall: wait were losing you guys? Mike: we will hopefully return Timothy: see ya guys Both: bye They walk through Jay: our team, decreased Cole: stay positive, let's open this door He kicks down the door Jay: you said open it not smash it Rubble: look! They run over to nadakhani's sword Lloyd: what is that doing here Kai picks it up Kai: we need to smash it His eyes glow red Kai: SMASH IT? WHY SMASH IT I HOLD ALL THE POWER NOW! He does airjitzu and smashes out the window Jay: we have to pay for that now Claude: look our home! Timothy: um Lily: lets go She jumps through Claude: let's go timothy Claude jumps through Jay: at least say bye Timothy: right sorry, peace guys He jumps through Zuma: back to us Chase: we need to find skye and kai Jay: skye and kai, haha they rhyme Lloyd: he just busted that window Cole: eh who cares Rubble: um guys, WHAT IS THAT They see a giant eye outside the window Jay: why hello there It shoots green stuff through the window and it hits Lloyd Lloyd: MY LEGS He starts turning to stone Zane: um guys, that is the wyldbird Jay: names Rocky: WHAT DOES IT WANT! Rubble: and Lloyd is stone now The monster lifts the ship and throws it into the lookout Ryder: NO! Jay: and now that is destroyed Cole: ITS COMING FOR US! Marshall: WATER! He shoots water out of his paws and hits the monster in the eye and it yells Zuma: dude you just angered it Ryder: RUN! They start running towards the water Rocky: WE CANT GO IN WATER Cole: YEAH! Zane: then run somewhere else! Cole: I hate being a ghost Rocky: same They both jump up and do airjitzu Rocky: UM DUDE He starts to turn green Cole: that's good! His airjitzu aura turns green Rocky: SWEET Meanwhile Chase: SKYE SKYE SKYE He jumps over the fence Chase: skye where are you He runs into the wall Chase: ouch darn it He sees kai in the distance Chase: KAI! He runs over to him Chase: are you ok Kai: ITS MY SWORD Chase: what? Kai: BACK OFF! He pushes chase into the water Chase: STOP KAI! He shoots his power and hits kai and he falls over Kai: WHAT THE FLIP CHASE Chase: I'll take that He takes the sword and smashes it Kai: where do we go now Chase: get skye They both do airjtizu Chase: MY AIRJITZU ITS DARK BLUE NOW Kai: sweet, you've unlocked it Meanwhile Ryder: guys come on They all jump up and do airjtizu Rubbles airjtizu turns yellow, marshall's red and zuma's orange Ryder: mine didn't change Zane: it will soon They fly over to the mountain Jay: LLOYD! Lloyd is laying on the ground Nadakhani: why hello everyone Skye comes walking out and she has green eyes Chase and Kai fly over Chase: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER! Nadakhani: SHE IS MINE He shoots stuff at ryder and turns him into stone Chase: RYDER! Rocky and Cole jump down Rocky: GRAB THE SWORD Cole runs toward it buts gets hit and turns to stone Jay: I WISH THE TEA POT WAS NEVER FOUND AND NADAKHANI WASNT REALESED Dust begins to fly around them Chase: WHAT IS HAPPENING Zane: HANG ON The ground collapses and they land outside the lookout Ryder: what the Lloyd: what happened Skye: no clue They all get up Ryder: its still destroyed Rocky: where do we go now Chase: I miss the lookout Ryder: I mean you pups can do with Everest Rocky: I'm going with tundra Chase: yeah, well go with Everest minus rocky Ryder: I'll stay with Katie Jay: sorry guys Rocky: it's fine Zuma: yeah at least were all alive Skye: the fighting is over Marshall: thankfully Zane: let's go for some food All: yeah! Ending picture: Kai with ice cream on his head and jay laughing at him and Chase standing over Kai as if he did it End of episode Category:Ppr episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes